The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a satellite navigation system consisting of 24 satellites that orbit the Earth every 12 hours. GPS signals received from the satellites are processed by GPS receivers to determine location in latitude and longitude. Non-military GPS receivers are capable of determining a location with a six-meter range of accuracy.
GPS receivers are passive devices that provide relative locational data only. The locational data must be combined with maps, charts and other navigational aids to bring meaning to the latitude and longitude coordinates. Thus, GPS navigation information is most useful when used in combination with preferably automated and wireless technologies.
Accordingly, many portable and wireless computational devices, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants, pagers and wireless electronic mail (email) clients incorporate GPS receivers, to enhance and complement the locational information provided. For instance, personal data assistants having integrated GPS receivers can provide navigational information through a portable database storing points of interest. Moreover, the processing capabilities of many of these portable devices support downloadable cartridges for utilizing the GPS receiver-provided information for customized applications.
One popular use of GPS information is a modified version of a treasure hunting game, known as geocaching. During a geocaching game, users equipped with a GPS receiver navigate from point to point using latitude and longitude values obtained by correctly solving clues received throughout the hunt. Players proceed from a starting point until the cache, that is, treasure, is found. Variations of geocaching include incorporating wireless computing technology to enable interactions directly between competing players and managed gameplay, where each player is tracked and the clues are customized based on individual progress. Other uses of GPS information are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,495 discloses a treasure hunting game utilizing GPS-equipped wireless computing devices. Players are given clues or directions to proceed along one of several predetermined treasure hunting routes based on their location, as determined by a GPS receiver. Each player's position, along with the treasure hunt route, is calculated by the GPS receiver and transmitted to a software program by a wireless computing device. The first player to arrive at the treasure wins the game. However, the clues or messages provided to each player must be first determined by a centralized software program and are not dynamically triggered based on user-definable conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,100 discloses an automobile navigation system utilizing GPS geolocational data. The vehicle location and travel time are transmitted to a central database via a wireless computing device and used to plan travel times and determine optimal travel routes. As necessary, the route is revised to adjust for deviations in travel direction and time. However, user-definable events cannot be programmed into the route planning process.
Prior art non-GPS based informational systems include infrared portable narrators. These devices store a recorded script associated with points of interest within an attraction, such as an art museum or zoo. The narrators receive infrared input signals from static display positions along the route, which trigger the playback of the narration associated with the display. However, these devices are passive and user-definable events cannot be programmed into the recorded script.
Prior art non-GPS based informational systems also include wireless messaging systems, such as the Cooltown technology disclosed in http://www.internex.org/hp_world_news/hpw203/03newshtml, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. Mid-air messages are provided by combining GPS technology with infrared or Bluetooth-capable wireless devices. An information broadcast is triggered whenever a user enters a geographically described location. However, the Cooltown technology operates only within discrete areas and user-definable events cannot be programmed into the mid-air messaging system.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to generating user-definable events triggered through geolocational data describing zones of influence, as well as temporal and independent conditions.
There is a further need for a framework for building user-definable events triggerable through geolocational data describing zones of influence as well as temporal and independent conditions.
There is a further need for an approach to defining locational, temporal and independent event triggers used in a combination of GPS and wireless computational technologies.
There is a further need for an approach to accessing cartridges of user-definable events that are specific to a particular type of wireless computing device.